


Money

by CallousHeartz



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen, I wrote a headcanon for this one on my tumblr a little while back and said I'd write it, I wrote it, Oneshot, Short, Title is a completely unintentional msi reference lmao, and I did it, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallousHeartz/pseuds/CallousHeartz
Summary: Kobra just really wants that fucking crisp packet.





	Money

"I don't got all day, son."

Kobra slapped a hand onto the counter, marking the finality of his next offer.  
"Alright. Three carbons,"  
Tommy shook his head, leaning back in his chair (which he'd pulled out of a scrap heap two days ago) with his arms folded.  


He snapped forward suddenly as the chair let out a concerning squeak, his eyes growing so wide that Kobra half expected them to pop out of his skull.

Kobra forced a small cough to stifle his laughter, before swiftly carrying on with the barter session.

"Here’s a deal, old man,"

He dug his fingers into one jean pocket, then the other, pushing his lip ring about with the tip of his tongue in concentration.  


”Shit, I was sure it was..."

Tommy watched, tapping his foot with every wasted second as Kobra raided his pockets.  


”Ah, there we are," Kobra finally murmured, mostly to himself.

He slid his hand onto the counter's grimy surface.  


Tommy leaned forwards, eager to smuggle a look at the mystery object.

His face fell at the second of the big reveal.

The anticlimax was funny. 

Not worth anything beyond a crack of a smile, but it was fucking funny. 

And it really was a shame that Tommy had to keep up that straight-faced-business-dude demeanor of his and lose out on it.

He scowled at the tiny button, and then up at the boy and his wide grin.  


”Three carbons, and this," Kobra gestured to the button, and Tommy's patience was fast approaching its breaking point.

”This is ludicrous! You expect me to-"

Kobra cut him off, taking the button and shoving it between his eyes.  
"This," he whispered, leaning across the counter as if about to spill some kind of groundbreaking secret, and Tommy visibly winced at their proximity,  
"This sweet little fucker right ‘ere- this ain't no average clothing fastener," He paused for effect, "This came from the Witch ‘erself,"

He dropped the button onto the counter again and moved back.  
Tommy heaved a sigh of relief.

"Some say," Kobra continued, "If you sew it on a bit of fabric and leave the fabric in some place on the second Tuesday of December," He hesitated, tapping his nails against the counter's surface, "Eh, you can look that bit up, I'm not great at tellin' it in all honesty, but anyway, it's got some magic shit goin' on and it's worth fuck tons. If I were you, I'd take it. Might get this shack a couple more customers," He gave the wall nearest him a fond pat.

Tommy took the button and examined it, probably praying for some greater force to turn it into a bottomless heap of jewels before his eyes.  
"It's valuable, you say?"  
"Nah, said it was worth fuck tons," Kobra corrected.

Tommy was more than aware that the button was worth shit.  
But he was also aware that playing along would mean not having to see the kid or his buttons or his greasy hair for the rest of the day at least.

"You taking it, then?"

Tommy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Go on, boy, take the damn packet," He muttered, "And then leave,"

"Aw, mate! Fuckin' legend you are, man," Kobra clapped Tommy on the shoulder and snatched the crisp packet off the shelf, beaming.

As he watched Kobra leave, stuffing the crisps into the pocket of his scruffy biker jacket, Tommy mumbled something to the effect of, "Little punk, thinks he's a fuckin' comedian," but the kid was too busy revelling in his success to hear him.


End file.
